pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflictus
Conflictus is a world in the DreamWorks Universe which is nicknamed Planet of Warfare since it is known for having 59 wars in the past. People in this world profit from one thing, and that is warfare. However, they know very well what war can do because people fear it due to the threat of nuclear weapons, and therefore, nuclear weapons are outlawed, and people on this planet fight without them. This world has good connections with The Universal High Council since they rescued one of their members from a hostile battalion once. History Warface started out as a world with no humans or beings on it. It was just a world that was formed the same way Earth was. There were basic animals inhabiting the place. Then UUniversal settlers from several worlds came and colonized the world during The United Universal Crusades, all being lead by 4 leaders: An African American Madame President Siana, The Russian Czar Juke Weaselton, The Asian Emperor Chao Mung, and the Middle Eastern Sultan Babba. However, thanks to their manipulative generals and the Vice President of the American side, Vice-President Fatilier, their competition with territory and the argument that there wasn't enough room for four colonies triggered their first war, The Great Colonial War. The war ended with each of these colonies occupying each of the continents, though they did establish several outposts and research facilities on the planet's lower frozen continent, Antarccia. But even so, they still faced horrible rivalry for several reasons. Some include better economy, different government systems, depleting resources, terrible conditions, and many others. But the main source of the issue came from Fatilier and his secret allies, the profiteering generals, General Runcliffe, General Dorke, General Quan-Vu, and Archduke Mafar. Thus, several wars have gone through. Wars were so common, the people that lived on each of the nations got used to it. The colonies started financing each other through war funds, and because war was so harmful to the environment, reserves were made both over and underground. Military bases off all kinds could be found anywhere, including underground and underwater. Cities were either destroyed or merged, and megalopolises were constructed. The world faced 59 wars over the world's lifetime. Though all 4 nations still stood tall, and not one side fell to it's knees. They still continue minor battles with each other to this day. However, there is still a group of people that don't think this isn't right to live like this. These people included a known American anti-war advocate named Commander Hutchins, Juke's own son Commodore Weaselton, Chao's adviser Commander Sen Zhung, and the Arabian Princess Romula, as well as their leader, Major General Stone. Government Each side of the world is controlled by 4 battling nations: The New United States of America, Reborn Russia, The Second Middle East Nation, and New Age China, each controlling one of the planet's main 4 continents, and their own territories on the lower frozen continent of Antarccia. Each side has their own government including democracy for the NUSA, Communism for the RR, Fascism for the SMEN, and Empirical for the NAC. Each country, if having taken over another, will force the same government on them, yet their beliefs on each government primarily originated from what Fatilier had done to the planet. Laws on Conflictus vary depending on the nation, though all nations share a few key laws. All citizens have the right to bare arms regardless of the age as a means of self-defense. Cities that are attacked usually merge with others, or even grow in size and become megalopolises. A capital of each nation is a megalopolis. Each city has its own defense force and underground evacuation center for major attacks. Because wars are common, prices and budgets are cheap so that collateral war damages isn't a major problem. There are also reserves for animals on Conflictus due to the battles, and can either be found over or under ground. Because nuclear weapons are what makes war so fearful, they are outlawed on this world. Each person on this planet even loves games that involve toy guns such as laser tag, water gun fights, paintball fights, and dart gun fights like Nerf wars, thus Nerf was a big-selling toy company on Conflictus. Gaming arenas focused on gun games take place underground for those who enjoy it. Video game companies are also a successful and profitable subject since playing one make one feel a war experience. Each nation has evenly-matched war technology and weaponry, though with different designs. Military bases are either over the ground, underground, or even underwater. Military bases are usually the size of shopping malls, and are heavily guarded. All known military weapons in human history such as guns, poisonous gas, explosives, and so on are used here. Vehicles such as tanks, military carriers, VTOLs (Vertical Take-Off and Landing), helicopters, jets, planes, and jeeps are usually found fighting. Plus the terrain was altered in almost every corner of the nations for cover, among other things. Technologies are improved in the military just like every other world. Wars There have been 59 wars in Conflictus history. The most notable ones include: *The Great Colonial War, which was the first war in history where the four nations fought for claiming the planet; *9 World Wars which affected Conflictus on a global scale; *2 Grand Wars where 2 of the 4 nations would work together to stop a world-devastating catastrophe *The Game War, which is also named 'Fun War' since the fates of the nations rested in a Nerf war; and *The biggest war of them all, The Apocalypse War, which killed more people than any other war in history, and nearly wiped out all 4 nations. Locations (Coming soon...) Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds